


Light of Day

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [73]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the storm...<br/>prompt: light</p><p>Companion to Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364765">Lightening Fan, Not</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364767">Thunder</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364770">Storm Watcher</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Day

Lee woke to light streaming through the windows. Tilting his head back, he looked through the window to see a blue sky and white fluffy clouds. The sky gave no sign of the storm that raged through the night causing him a fitful night's sleep. 

He knew the light of day would reveal the damage caused by high winds and rolling surf. Along with the damage, there would also be "treasures" brought to shore by the violent waves.

A walk along the beach could wait, however, he wanted nothing more than curling up against Harry and going back to sleep.


End file.
